mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia Wiki:Page Creation Policy
This Page Creation Policy covers the minimum information necessary for users to include when creating a new page. If you are unable to add these basic elements then please leave the page for someone who can. Creating a page improperly does no one any good and actually makes more work for the person who has to come behind you to fix your mistakes and add in what you left out. There is nothing noteworthy about being the user who created a page, there is no credit, achievements, or special recognition for doing so. If you can't create the page properly then leave it for someone who can. All pages will be created by using either our Preloaded Templates or Page Creation Tool. If you chose to fill the page in manually, which is highly discouraged, you must include all of those same elements. It is highly recommend you use Source Mode when creating pages, the visual editor is not capable of formatting a new page properly. If you insist on using the visual editor, once the page has been created you will need to click "Edit source" from the edit drop down menu and fix the mistakes it leaves behind. It is absolutely imperative that all users follow these minimum guidelines, those who don't may be temporarily blocked from editing and a notice placed on their message wall linking to this article. We can not understate just how important proper page creation is. For a more in-depth tutorial on page editing, please see our Writing and Editing Guide. Specific Page Requirements In addition to the above, specific pages will also include the information listed below. DO NOT create any page if all you have is a name, add it as a red link on the appropriate page(s) and leave it for someone who has the correct information. Character Pages Character pages will be named as they are most often referred to in-game. You must include who they're associated with (Marcano family, Haitian Mob, Dixie Mafia, associate of Cassandra, Burke or Vito etc.) and what mission they're involved in. This minimum information will help those who come later to fill the details know where to start. Remember to add the character to the list on the Characters in Mafia III page, sorted alphabetically by last name. Mission Pages Mission pages must include the person who gives you the mission, a brief description of the primary objective and note whether it's a story or optional mission in the infobox. Remember to add the mission to the Missions in Mafia III page. Vehicle Pages Vehicle pages must include their full name and type of vehicle (passenger car, truck, van or boat etc.). Remember to add the vehicle to the Vehicles in Mafia III page under the correct heading. Weapons Pages Weapons must include their full name, weapon type (pistol, rifle, shotgun, thrown etc.), weild and firing rate. Remember to add the weapon to the Weapons in Mafia III page, sorted alphabetically by type. Location Pages Not all locations need a page, only create location pages if they are involved in a mission, offer some form of service to the player or are otherwise noteworthy. As a minimum they must include the district they're in, type of location and their function in the game. Remember to add the location to the Locations in Mafia III page under the appropriate heading. Business Pages The business template is for locations that offer a service to the player, i.e. buy or sell items, repair vehicles, etc. *Note: At this time it is unknown if this will even be applicable to Mafia III. Item Pages Item pages are for miscellaneous items in the game that have some use to the player (food and beverage or other health items, etc.) Fill in as much information as you can depending on the item, again do not create a page if all you have is a name. That covers the majority of page types we use here, if you have any questions at all, feel free to leave a message in our or on any admins message wall. Other Helpful Pages *Guidelines and Policies *Writing and Editing Guide *Media Policies *Image Capture Guide *Disambiguation *Using Templates *Administrators Category:Policy Category:Site Administration